Computer users are increasingly utilizing multiple display devices (“displays” or “screens”) to concurrently work using multiple interfaces. For example, a multi-display arrangement allows a user to concurrently view separate spreadsheets, word processing documents, web browsers, etc., in partial or full screen modes. Currently, throughout the computer industry, a standard solution for pointer movement between multiple displays is based upon a calculation of a current screen's dimensional characteristics transposed over to another display device. In cases where the secondary display device is heterogeneous (e.g., a different size vertically and/or horizontally when compared to the first), existing approaches become a burden on the user's time (requiring more movement of the pointer controller (e.g. a hand-controlled mouse) on the part of the user to make up for its shortcomings).